Objective The Molecular Histology Core (MHC, formerly Ifnmunotechnology and Histochemistry Core) will continue to provide high-quality, reliable, and cost-effective technical services to participants of the U54 SCCPIR program. The Core will offer routine histological and histochemical techniques, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization, and polyclonal antiserum preparation and characterization. The Core will also offer training of research personnel in these techniques. The availability of these techniques will add important new dimensions to studies on molecular mechanisms of reproductive functions.